The Ripple Effect
by Sakaro Devanti Foresta
Summary: Dark!AU, co-written by Tanzanite-Pony. Judy may have achieved her dream job, but the Night Howler conspiracy affected the predators who she worked with in more ways than one. Follow the lives of Officers Sam Paws and Magi Rush as they become directly affected by the ripple effect.


**THE RIPPLE EFFECT**

CHAPTER 1: _Two Cops in a Big City_

 _Co-written by Tanzanite-Pony_

* * *

 _ **A/N: There are a few things I'd like to point out before starting on the story that relates to this alternate universe.**_

 _ **This universe was created solely to show the darker side of Zootopia and how the Night Howler case affected predators. This means that Judy and Nick will be used only as secondary characters until they become much more relevant to the plot.**_

 _ **Judy will remain the first rabbit officer, but due to the choices Tanzanite and I made for the main characters, she is not the only smaller officer in the story.**_

 _ **The story will contain violence and a same sex relationship, although those factors will be very subtle in these early chapters.**_

 _ **If you're comfortable about all that, please read on and enjoy our little story.**_

* * *

Samantha Paws woke up at exactly 5:30 that morning, slipping out of bed and getting dressed in her crisp blue officer's uniform. She and her partner, Magi Rush, had been living together for the past month that they'd been employed at the ZPD. The black cat tamed her fur, especially the tuft that resembled hair, the bang-like wisps falling into grey eyes, and headed out her room to knock on her best friend's door, "Mags, time to head out."

She then walked through their tiny living area, which basically consisted of one rectangular room. The end she was coming from had two doors; one leading to each of their rooms, and on the direct right from there was the bathroom. She passed the couch and small TV and entered the tiny kitchenette, which had a fridge, two cupboards, two counters, and a microwave. There was also a table big enough for just the two of them.

Magi Rush always took her time to get up, but once she was in motion she didn't stop. Her white fur stuck spiked out as she got ready for work. The mongoose tried to straighten out her fur.

Once she was dressed in her uniform she joined her cat friend. "Morning Sam." She said with a slight yawn. She went to the fridge and pulled out a packet of instant noodles. Her tail lazily wagged behind her as she silently hummed a tune.

"Morning, Mags," came the reply, followed with a chuckle at the mongoose's posture and appearance. Sam had been friends with her for a long time - long enough to know her friend's little ticks. Magi is not a morning person, so she normally had to wait for her to wake up proper before they left their apartment. The mongoose heated up her noodles and slowly started to eat. Her speed picked up as time passed, a sign that she was in fact waking up. She suddenly slammed down her cup of empty noodles. "I'm ready!" She cheerfully exclaimed.

Sam chuckled again, "Alright then, let's go!" She grabbed her keys and headed to the door.

The mongoose trailed after. She had a slight spring in her step. "You think anything interesting will happen today?" Magi asked. She had a slight English accent.

"Maybe, you'd never know," Sam replied as she locked the apartment door. "Or we can just be stuck on paperwork duty again."

"I really hate paperwork duty." Out of her entire family line, Magi was the only cop. The rest of family were somehow involved with crime and other illegal activities. Magi wanted to change the world for a better place where animals like her wouldn't be seen as a rabid predator with no future.

"I know, I do too," Sam said as they walked down the hallway, "Chief Bogo doesn't seem to have too much faith in us. At least it's not parking duty."

Much like Magi, Sam was often unwanted due to growing up in the Ghetto District and being a black cat. She wanted not only to change that, but to make the world a place for her 8 siblings back home. She met her partner because Magi grew up in the back of the slums. She was considered scum among scum. It was one of the most dangerous areas to live in. Crime was an everyday occurrence where she grew up.

Magi remembered every horrible thing that came her way. She shook her head slightly. She had to focus. She turned to her friend. Her yellow eyes fell on her partner's back. "I do hope he gives us something better to do than that though."

"Yeah, maybe there's been a robbery or something," Sam shared her sentiments, "I'd even take patrol duty over that."

The mongoose gave a nod. She had a feeling something big was going to happen. She did not know what. But the feeling wasn't good. Something was about to go very wrong.

* * *

The two arrived at the ZPD within the hour. Sam strode confidently up to the building ready start her day, Magi right next to her. The looked around. She spotted the first ever bunny cop talking to the slightly larger around the waist cheetah receptionist Benjamin Clawhauser, "Hey Sam," she nudged her friend.

"Well, set me on fire," Sam said in awe as they walked up to the reception counter, "I wonder what the Chief thought about that. Yo, Clawhauser!"

The cheetah looked up as the bunny turned to see who called out, "Oh, Officers Paws and Rush. Good morning."

"Morn, Ben," Sam replied with a chuckle.

"Sup." Magi gave a salute. She fidgeted slightly then turned to Sam. "We better get going before they start the briefing without us!" She said pushing her partner to the right direction.

"Oh right!" Sam took off towards the briefing room, "That was the officer the rumours mentioned? I didn't think they were true."

They entered the briefing room. Magi scurried up a chair and pulled Sam up. Sam tried to ignore the slight tingly feeling the touch of her friend's paw brought, opting instead to say as she sat down, "Thanks, Mags."

She gave a bright grin. "No problem. You can always count on me for a pick me up," she said.

The bunny was the last one to arrive. She looked tiny in comparison to the rhino she sat down next to. Magi sat up straight to at least see the chief. Her tail brushed against Sam's side. The mongoose was super focused on what was about to be said. Sam stiffened slightly at the tail brush, but disregarded it. She needed to focus on the briefing.

Chief Bogo didn't bother to introduce the new recruit, who would have been the metaphorical elephant in the room, and instead went for the literal elephant, "Francine...happy birthday!"

Sam chuckled under her breath as she applauded lightly. That was just the way of the chief.

Magi rolled her eyes and joined in with the cheering. She shot a friendly glance and smile at the rabbit in the room. There was no reason to be mean to her because she was born a rabbit. The bunny smiled back warmly. Chief Bogo brought the room back to attention, "Now, we have fourteen missing mammal cases from all twelve districts, all predators. From the biggest polar to the tiniest little otter..."

"How do you misplace a polar bear?" Magi asked with a slight frown.

"I didn't ask your opinion, Rush," came the snort of a reply, "Your assignments..." Bogo handed out cases until only the cat, mongoose and bunny were left, "Officers Rush and Paws, you're on patrol duty."

"Well, nothing we can do about that!" She said grabbing her partner's paw. "Let's go, dear!"

Again the tingly sensation shot through Sam's arm, but she shrugged it off along with Magi's hand. "Betcha you can't beat me to the car!"

Magi giggled sweetly and took off. "I'm faster! My ancestors chased snakes!"

Sam chuckled as she ran after her partner. She knew that...she'd just never admit it...


End file.
